This invention generally relates to a clock synchronization system and more particularly to an arbitrating clock synchronization process for electronic devices within a communications network.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,805,530, Youngberg, discloses a clock setting system based on a master-slave setting approach, where the master receives a reference clock signal and communicates it to slave modules such as major appliances, TVs, automobiles, phones etc. One limitation of this approach is that an master clock system is needed that then distributes the clock signal to all slave devices.
It would be desirable to have a clock synchronization scheme that eliminates the need for the master clock system to set all modules within a system based on the process wherein the last module that had its clock set communicates the data to all other devices coupled to the network as disclosed in Youngberg.